The 4th day in June
by Littlefox64
Summary: This is a birth day fic for Yugi it ends on his bday June 4 with dragons...
1. The new boy in school

Littlefox64:*Click click click*

Yami: Where is Yugi?

Littlefox64: Out…

Yami: What are you doing? *looks over shoulder, Eyes go wide* Another story?! Should I count how many you have up you need to finish, not thinking of your fan fics file!

Littlefox64: *looks up* Well… 7 and one that will be taken down and reposted, 3 of those done… but I'm updating all of them…most of the quickly right now.

Yami: So this is number 9? *Razes a brow*

Littlefox64: I don't really know anymore…Plus this is for Yugi's birthday well and mine…

Yami: That's almost a month away in June.

Littlefox64: *pouts* but this will be like little witch A have a set date for it to be done! So at least one update a week I think I can do that or two.

Yami: Okay Do it you are still updating the others anyway not like this will mess you up that bad…

Littlefox64: Yay and sims!

(May, 31,2010)

It was a nice sunny day in May, too hot to be in a class room so some of the teachers let the kids out in the grass next to the building. Some teachers did an outside class while others had given the kids a free day and they were scattered in the class room and outside.

One of the outside classes was Ms. Momo's art class. Many of the students littered the lawn, some talking to each other, others working on their art. One boy was on his belly. Stretched out in the sun as he drew, letting the warmth lead his hand as the picture came to life.

A shadow fell over his picture and he looked up to see a girl with long light brown hair leaning over him, she brushed a strand back behind her ear and smiled at him. She then sat down next to him looking over the drawing.

"Seto back yet?" She asked.

"He'll be here in about an hour. They got a late start yester day, By the way how has Joey been since he left?" He asked sitting up.

"Hopeless. Sighing all the time, sitting by the phone, crying." The girl said looking at her nails as she told of her brother's actions. The other smiled.

"So he's going nuts without his boyfriend? Right Serenity." The girl laughed at one of her best friends.

"Yah I'm shocked he hasn't called you, Yugi." The named now stood brushing off his pants, he was in an old pair of jeans that had paint and doodles all over them, a lavender tank top, with a white button down shot sleeve shirt over the top. He stretched before slipping his shoes back on and picking up his stuff as the bell rang.

The two stepped into the hall way going to their next class, when one off the cheer leaders started to brag and talk shit. "Hay Moto! See any good lookers at that stupid art thingy, I bet all those guys thought you were to easy to get in bed. How many did you do?" She asked in a snotty tone.

"Zero! So SHUT UP TEA!" Yugi yelled.

"Well someone needs to get laid or are you just PMSing?" She said knowing how it was getting to him.

"Ignore her she just is making up for her flaws by putting others down." Serenity said. The two seemed to be labeled as out casts, along with their friends, making them the butt of the joke all the time. So they kept walking as they were made fun of.

~somewhere else~

"Will you stop pacing your driving us nuts!" Bakura said as he watched the blond walk back and forth across the class room.

"Joey he'll be back today, just talk to Yugi about this like you always do." Ryo said for some reason the boy was not talking with their young friend who seemed to have all the answers or at least knew how to make you feel better.

"Yug' can't help me, he's too young for this problem." Joey said stopping for a moment to look at his friends.

"Oh so your moody 'cause you haven't done it in a week and a half." Marik said his eyes alight with amusement as the other turned red in the face.

"N-no" Joey squeaked but the other four could read him like a book, okay more like a neon sign. He had been acting odd since Seto Had left a week and a half ago. The fact that Yugi hadn't ripped him a new one for ignoring and avoiding him was odd as well Yugi hated being ignored by his best friend, they two were like brothers for god's sake.

"Yugi has been backing off since Seto and Joey started dating hard core it's not like we didn't see this coming. He has been giving us all space lately." Malik said everyone looked to him they all had felt something was off from the normal flow of the group ever since the beginning of the year and the couples were being set in stone, Yugi had been letting them be more why be a third while in the matter.

"You know Tea has been going after him more and leaving us alone…" Joey thought aloud. "Do you think it's that now if she starts her trash talking we have someone who will punch her out?"

"If she is still going after him I'll kill her!" Bakura said making every look over. Bakura had become fond of their young friend filling as if he was his older brother and a protector. Marik nodded backing him up Yugi was theirs and no one would take him away till he said it was okay.

~Outside~

A car stopped outside the school and two men got out, one was shorter than the other by a foot or so, the shorter was in ripped jeans, and a black t-shirt, a studded chocker on his neck and black boots, he sent out the vibe of a relaxed and laid back teen, not a punk or a trouble maker. Just a normal guy the chocker was more of his trade mark than anything else, as well as his spike hair.

The taller boy wore a suit and his sharp blue eyes watched the door of the building. "Shall we go Atem?" he asked looking to his side. The named looked down closing his eye a smirk on his lips, a small Hum escaping.

"Let's." He answered amusement dancing in his eyes he had transferred so why not see the school before his first day. The two walked in, down the hall towards, Seto's last class of the day. Not two feet from the room a shrill voice stopped them.

"Seto your back!" The girl called both boys winced as she caught up. "Oh" She said now seeing the new comer. "Hello I'm Tea." She said batting her eyes in a flirty way. Atem smiled thought it was forced. "Who is your "friend", Seto?" She asked now in full on flirt mode.

"This is my cozen, he'll be starting here soon." Seto said trying to hide his sweat drop look from her, She did not need to know much, plus he did not like her looking at Atem like he was a piece of meat.

"Uh…Hi" Atem said trying to be nice but hating Tea's look in her eye. Tea moved closer and looked like she was going to tackle him. Atem took a step back bracing to run and Seto moved to intervene if need be that's when a door open and to people walked out.

"Never thought You liked dragons, This picture is way cool." The one next to her nodded, not seeing the others, as they went to cross the hall five feet away from them.

Seto smiled he would have to remember to thank them. He never thought he would be so happy to see Yugi in his life. Too bad others didn't feel the same Tea wanted to kill the boy and chuck his body in the river, while Atem couldn't move he didn't know who that beautiful boy was but he wanted to! And for some reason he had to fight the urge to roll his hips as his lower half became tight. But as this thought cross it left as the girl next to him stepped closer.

"Yugi!" Seto called and waved said boy looked over to Seto, not seeing his friend or Tea.

"Moto, why are you out of class, you looking for-" She was cut off by a glair that was scary coming from the boy who looks as if he could not hurt a fly. He looked like he was going to kill her if she finished that. Yugi then flipped her off crossing both his middle fingers so they made an X.

Everyone blinked at this, Tea's face was red with rage. Seto could tell his young friend was in a bad mood. Atem slipped away from Tea to stand next to Seto. The CEO went over to his friend as he started walking away, Tea growled as they group walked away.

"Yugi you seem bitchy today." Seto commented as they walked. Atem kept silent but his crimson eyes never left the other boy.

"Tea started her shit talk and pissed him off." Serenity said, Just then a piece of paper slipped out of the binder Yugi had. Atem stopped to pick it up, the boy had not seen him yet and Seto was waiting till that girl was far behind to introduce them.

Atem looked at the paper. It was a hand drawn picture but if he didn't know better he would have thought it was a photo of real dragons. "Ah you dropped some thing." He said catching up with the others.

Yugi stopped at the new voice he knew that someone other than Seto was behind them. He turned to take the paper back and stopped dead in his tracks. Atem smiled a small almost invisible blush on his cheeks. Yugi somehow took the picture without blushing, the guy was cute but, with the friends Yugi had made it so blushing when meeting someone new a non issue.

"Thank you. Hi I'm Yugi Moto." He smiled and offered a hand shake. Atem smiled taking his hand.

"Atem Yami, nice to, meet you." He said taking the hand and giving it a shake. Serenity was about to introduce herself when Joey and everyone else came running out of a class room.

"Seto!" Joey jumped into his arms and engaged him in a kiss. Everyone shook their heads, Yugi smiled, he saw that coming. The rest of the group ignored the lovers as they saw a new face.

After all the introductions were done the group started for the library. Leaving the two lovers entranced in their passionate kiss.

"Homework time." Ryo said putting his books down. Bakura sat next to him, Marik and Malik to his right, Serenity on the other side of Ryo Yugi was next to her then Atem. Atem was amazed as Yugi took out his drawing and started putting on finishing touches.

"Your good, at that." Atem said. Yugi glanced at him before putting the dragon picture off to the side and pulling out a fresh sheet of paper. Yugi began to sketch something new, as he did this the two missing members of the group came into the room fixing their cloths a little, everyone pretended not to see this.

Atem watched intently as marks were made on the paper, the form of a face started to take shape. He blinked seeing it was himself.

"He always does that." Atem Jumped as he looked over to Ryo, "It's what he does when he meets a new friend, draws a portrait of them. We all have one."

"So it means?" Atem asked he had never known someone who did that Joey smiled looking over to him.

"It means you are one of us now, well at least to us." The blond pup said watching Yugi's hand as it made perfect strokes across the paper.

Atem smiled and watched as the image started it jump off the page. The rest of the day was spent in the library. Yugi waved to the rest of the gang as he and Serenity left to go to the game shop.

~On the way to the game shop~

"He was CUTE!" Serenity squealed as she skipped along. Yugi nodded watching her.

"He was a cutie." Yugi agreed a blush as he thought back, to how Atem had watched him draw so intently, he felt something odd a rush go through his body. Once at the game shop he said good bye to Serenity and went inside, straight to his room and to bed.

Littlefox64: that was not my best…

Yami: Or your worst it was okay, what of your other stories?

Littlefox64: BW next chap has been started it will be up at most next week, same with RMK, FTWPTWB I don't know yet and Invade me hopefully soon I neglect that one…

Yami: Okay I will hold you to some of this!

Littlefox64:Love you all yell away!


	2. Dragon club!

Yugi: *Walks in* Yami What's she doing?

Yami: Stressing…

Yugi: ? Why?

Yami: She's late on updating…

Yugi: Oh can I see?

Littlefox64 and Yami: NO! *Hides the screen *

Yugi: *pouts* I'll get to see bitter sweet right?

Littlefox64: Yep *^_^;*

(June, 1, 2010)

Shiny red scales flashed through his mind in a blur, he saw the beast standing before him it's mate by its side, a swift hand creating everything around him! Crimson eyes snapped open, he shot up in bed and looked around, rubbing his temples he fell back on the bed how could someone affect him this way. He draped his arm over his eyes as flashes of his dream came back.

"This is no time for dreams," 'no matter how tempting (;P)' "Time to get ready for school." Atem said pushing himself up off his bed. He walked to his closet and picked out an outfit.

Atem smiled to his reflection as he fastened his studded choker, he looked over his outfit, a tight White sleeveless shirt with a red pull over, jeans that hugged his curves, and his boots.

"You need the right bait for catching the pray," He smirked. "Then again… What bait do you use for a dragon?" He frowned.

~Elsewhere~

Two dragons lay next to one another with an egg wrapped in the purple ones tail, Yugi looked at the drawing with a smile. 'Almost done!' He thought, stretching then slipped it in to his bag. The gamer looked in his mirror fixing his hair that was still wet from his shower earlier, stepping back he smiled at his outfit, Black jeans and his purple dragon tee and purple converse.

"We do have the club today, We're such geeks. Oh Wait!" He grabbed a pendent and slipped it on. He placed his hand on it and smiled.

"Yugi! Serenity, Ryo and Malik are here!" Yugi's grandpa called up the stairs.

"Be right down!" He called back grabbing his bag.

"There you are come on." Malik said as the four took off to school.

"So I've wondered this for a while how do dragon's attracted their mates?" Malik asked.

"I think they use their scales change color…" Ryo Said looking up in thought.

"That would be a good thing to look up today." Yugi smiled exited.

Atem walked up to the small group, he couldn't stop himself from looking his look alike up and down. 'How a dragon picks its mate huh? I can think of a few ways…' Atem thought to himself.

"Hay guys, what's up?" Everyone looked over at him and smiled.

"Hi Atem." Serenity waved with a smile.

"What are you doing on this rout?" Malik asked, "I thought you would live near Kaiba and the rich bloods."

"Shut up Malik, we go out of our way to get Yugi every day. So why is it odd he would take this way."

"They seem lively today." Atem said to the boy shaking his head.

"Today, their this way when ever we're not in school try throwing in the other two idiots then it's a show."Yugi said walking a bit ahead of the other three.

'Oh I love that fire that my purple dragon breaths' "So What were you guys talking about?" Atem asked keeping pace he could hear the bickering a few steps back and poor Serenity trying to break it up.

"We have a meeting for the Dragon club this afternoon." Yugi said glancing over at the other boy. A shiver ran up his spine but he didn't even flinch Not much effected him after being friends with n the people he was the only thing that did was Tea.

"A dragon club can I look in today I kind of want to know the answer now too." Atem smirked Yugi gave him a look. "I like dragons I would love to know more about them."

"Sounds like fun you can look in we meet after school in the library."

"Hmm I'll see if I'm free." Atem Joked. They walked in to the school still chatting.

"Moto!" Yugi Stopped dead Tea was still pissed from the other day she was going to kill him if Atem was with him.

"Yugi? Is something wrong?" Atem asked the boy covered his eyes so his companion couldn't see.

"Atem I need to go for now see you in class." Yugi said walking away, Atem watched after him something was wrong with his dragon he frowned.

"Atem have you seen Moto?" Tea asked walking up to him, going in to a flirt mode.

"Yah he just went to class." He said in an out of it voice as he watched where the boy had gone.

"Let's walk to class then3!" Tea said to cheery.

~in the class room~

"That I want to hurt her no one mess with our Yugs!" Bakura growled slamming his fist down.

"Yah!" Five voice agreed sounded just as mad.

"You know it's alright guys." Yugi said from his seat.

"No it's not we're taking her down!" Yugi shrunk away from the angry men.

Just then Atem walked in his eyes lit up seeing the others in his first class if only that girl wasn't on his arm he saw Yugi shrink under her gaze. This was bad he was losing his beautiful winged beast to a demon!

All through class he watched the boy a small issue keeping him from paying too much mind to the lesson and the looks the girl was sending him and the other pissed him off even more.

~Hours later~

Yugi snuck down the hall if Tea caught him, he would be a smear on the wall! He slipped into the library seeing most of the others, glade they could start the meeting. Yugi sat down next to Ryo and flopped his upper half on the table.

"Long day?" Marik asked putting down his book.

"If I never see that bitch again it will be to soon…" He answered.

"Shall we start now our missing three will come soon."

"Let's." Bakura said sitting down at a computer.

~With the others~

Atem was pissed as he was being dragged along, by the last person on earth he wanted to be with. "Come on, let's go shopping!" Tea said as she clung to his arm.

"I have somewhere I need to go, so I can't." Atem tried, she looked at him with a pout.

"You mean that stupid dragon club, Why not just stay with me all those boys are gay anyway they're no fun."

"Tea we're part of that group!" Joey and Seto said as they walked alongside the two, there only to kidnap Atem. Atem gave the boys a pleading look, which they returned with a sympathetic one.

"I Know but Seto your rich so you can do whatever you want and Joey is well… an easy match for you in the cheep loser category." All three looked at her in shock at her as she seemed like she had just made a comment on the weather. "Fine Atem you can go up to the club thingy. But I'm coming too."

~Library~

Atem and the others came through the door, Tea in toe she smiled and waved at the people in the room. Yugi's eyes where as big as UFO when he saw her he looked away, Atem saw the hurt that flashed in them, not that Atem was with her but for what Tea had planed.

"I thought you didn't like dragons Tea." Yugi stated dryly waiting for the fire that was about to turn his world to ashes.

"I wanted to make Atem happy being his new girlfriend." Tea said smugly, Yugi almost laughed at the fact every one's eyes went wide in shock even Atem's so he knew that was a lie. Well at least a one sided relationship.

"Oh," Serenity smiled. "I don't think you fit in this clan, last time you came in you killed our hatchlings and elders, I don't think a dragon wants to be paired with his predator!"

"Hatchlings?" Atem asked looking to Yugi then to Serenity and Ryo.

"Yah there-" Tea was cut off by Marik who crossed his arms.

"Shut up! It's what we call people who join who don't know about dragons or new comers. There are ranks depending on how much you know we had under classmen joining last year and SHE," He pointed at Tea. "Scared them off saying it was some sort of colt!"

Tea laughed, "Isn't it? You all treat dragons like gods. Pathetic!" she walked away and out of the room. Atem saw the blow the younger took this was one of his safe places and she had just lit it a blaze, the flame was small but enough to make burn it to ashes.

'I want to set her a blaze with my fire breath and burn her to a crisp! No one has the right to hurt others this way!' Atem thought grinding his teeth.

"I'm going to kill her!" Bakura said clenching his fists. Everyone else except Yugi nodded.

"Let's end the meeting for today." All eyes were on the Amethyst eyed boy who had his bangs in front of his eyes.

"Why we just started?" Malik asked his friend he knew this was an outlet for his frustration a way to calm down so they had meetings once a week or if someone was having a bad day and needed to calm down. That went for any of them.

"I don't want to today. I don't want any part of this anymore Ryo you lead the clan!" With that he grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. And just like that they lost the leader of their clan. No one could move the one who had befriended them when they had no, pulled them together, Started club this as a commend thread for them to make new friends just walked out.

Joey was the first to move he bent down picking a small pendent off the ground, It was an amethyst dragon, The one they had given him as a sign he was the leader. In return the boy had gotten one for each of them and said "These tie use together as club members and friends! If someone new comes and they pass our tests they will become a member when they are given one of these!" Joey handed it to Atem. "Go talk to him, he'll blow us off right now."

Taking the pendent the red eyed teen nodded and took off after his dragon. squeezing the pendent he ran faster his mind going to the question this morning "how do dragon's attracted their mates?" Atem thought back to his dream, he had found that out last night as he and his purple dragon did a heated dance, his mate had called out to him throughout the dance lovingly purring at him.

That's when he saw the boy a few feet ahead of him, his head down he sped up.

~Yugi~

'Why did she come?' he asked himself as he ran from the library she hated him she hated and dragons even if she was "Friends" with some of the others she had never done that other than to in her mind save the under classmen.

'You know why she came same reason she always does.' His mind said back now standing beside him as they ran.

'I thought she would at least keep her mouth shut this time!' Yugi could feel the tears starting to fall, hot down his cheeks.

'You know for the four years she has not been you friend, she is an enemy we both know this.'

Yugi reached up to touch his pendent was gone! It was official without that he was no longer one of the club members, but more than that had he just lose all ties to his friends he felt numb. Tea had clouded his mind so Yugi had forgotten to check the pendent before he left. That girl and once been his friend and even a member of the club, but she just wanted to know what he was hiding then she had told the whole school when she found it. She stopped talking to him unless it was to harass him.

Yugi slowed his pace thinking he was in the clear, from anyone coming to get him. His friends normally let him be if that was what he need, they were all probably still in shock to come for him anyway. He let out a sniff his mind still watching the flames that were burning what was left of him.

Yugi jumped as a hand was set on his shoulder how had he not heard the footsteps? Turning he saw red eyes that looked relieved then filled with worry upon seeing the tearful eyes.

"Yugi?" Atem watched his dragon who looked on the verge of tears. "Are you alright? Oh" He held out his hand showing off the pendent. "You dropped this…" Yugi's eyes went to the hand then up to Atem's face. Then threw himself at the other and began to cry. Atem rubbed his back rocking from side to side to calm him.

"It's okay I'll walk you home. Shush." Yugi pulled away and looked up again.

"Thank you…" Atem smiled and nodded as the two started towards their homes.

Littlefox64: Late…

Yami: You're rushing with this one.

Littlefox64: So! And I needed a conflict so I made Tea the bad guy.

Yami: You do that a lot she must be your fall guy.

Littlefox64: That or the one in the love triangle I don't think fits, but I do sort of like her character…

Yugi: No Idea what's going on, but till next week for this story!


	3. Twist?

Yami: Hi I'm talking to You alone for now. On to chapter 3 yah!

"Do you think he found him" Bakura asked crossing his arms.

"Either way we won't know till tomorrow." Seto sat down in one of the library chairs.

"Why's that?" Malik asked Marik put his arms around him that was what they all wanted to know now.

"Atem is thick headed either he found him and walked him home, he didn't find him so he'll look all over the city or he found him and he ran off, so Atem will look all over till he finds him again.

~With Atem and Yugi~

Atem kept pace with Yugi as the two walked even if the boy was walking slow, he knew Yugi was upset but he didn't mind it was nice getting to look at his new city. Atem spared a glance at his Purple dragon who was playing with the pendent in his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Atem questioned, Yugi looked over dazed and shook his head.

"Not today…" Came the quite answer Atem nodded feeling a pig of pain wash over him. "This is my place." Yugi said as they came to a game shop. Atem blinked and smiled.

"Well if you need me, I'm on the next street down two houses to the left of yours and Seto has my number."

"Thanks, I'll let you know." Yugi said in a shaky before walking into his house.

Atem walked home slowly, once there he went to his room and flopped on his bed falling asleep on impact. He entered his dream land once more.

He was in the air, wings outstretched he gave them a flap, a mighty gust of air swirled around him. Atem looked over this body again, the scales on his body a shining ruby with a pearl colored under belly and eyes that changed colors. He flew a path he knew by heart over the water dipping in his wings as they brushed it's surface, then up the face of a mountain, circling the top he flew down the other side to a cave. Entering it he found what or rather who he was looking for, in the cave lay another dragon curled in a ball its color was dull, bluer than normal. Atem stepped closer his eyes turning a pinkish red as he looked lovingly at the other but he greeted growling and hissing. He was taken aback by how his mate was acting, not even looking at him it inched away wanting to be left alone. Atem backed away his eyes turning a gray blue out of hurt. So Atem left, taking to the sky again he would give his mate time to cool down.

(June, 2, 2010)

~Yugi~

Yugi woke up what was with his odd dreams, this was where his idea for his dragon drawing. A beautiful dragon showed up before his eyes, it was a purple amethyst color with a baby purple blue under belly and clear eyes. That after looking him over changed to a warm loving red. Yugi had reached up and the two became one.

Yugi got and got ready for school, he put on his pendent hiding it in his black shirt, gray sweat pants and white shoes. He didn't feel mush like dressing in jeans today. Not that anyone but Tea would say anything. Yugi grabbed his bag and went down stairs as he opened the door to leave he was met with all his friends waiting for him. They smiled, the walk was filled with it's normal bickering and lovers hanging on one another, but Yugi was lost in his thoughts.

At first he was alone in his land of dragons, when he was not there he had been daydreaming of it. Till he had a dream with a light baby blue ice dragon in it, That dragon had green eyes filled with loneliness and sadness the day after he met Ryo, a week later another dream with a white sand colored dragon with lilac eyes, the next day they befriended Malik.

About a month later Yugi had another dream with three dragons he had gone into their home, One was crystal blue a dragon of air his eye flickered all shades of blue and gray, his mate was a golden brown with earth brown eyes and a slightly smaller female dragon she was pink with a hint of purple with storm gray eyes, she only looked to be 100 or so still a hatchling he could tell the golden on was he sibling, after that Seto, Joey and Serenity.

It had been six months before the second ice dragon and sand dragon came, both only being darker then the first two with dark colored eyes. Then finely one last dragon had joined them but he had only had the dream for this one after the fact, well he had seen it before when the others had been in their heat, but it had never come close. They had played hide and seek in the clouds once. This one was ruby red with eyes that changed a rainbow of colors. When this dragon had first come it watched him as if saying it was his, it had come and go but when he hit his heat in the dragon land it appeared again.

The night after he met Atem, Yugi had snarled and hissed at it when it first came in to his cave, even going as far as to nip and claw when the ruby was to close. His body was already driving him mad this being his first mating season, and the ruby being there trying to come near him was making him angry. That look in the ruby's eye though relaxed him a bit, he let his guard down and the ruby took its chance.

Wrapping around his body, pulling him to the ground, intertwining their tails, Yugi gave it a warning growl. The ruby looked into his eyes its own filled with a pinkish red, it snapped at his neck in a loving way nuzzling it, asking if he would be its mate. Giving it a look saying show me something then they unwound taking to the sky. The dance the two did was magnificent, they end it up back in the cave Yugi still not sure what to do. That is till the ruby intertwined their bodies again purring and the rest of that night was spent mating.

"Yugi!" named looked to Atem who was giving him a worried look. "Your bright red, are you felling well?" He asked. 'No I was thinking of dragons mating but I'm not telling you that!' Yugi thought.

"I am Fine!" He stared walking faster Atem had to be that damned ruby dragon didn't he! Everyone else chalked it up to Tea being an ass yesterday and dropped it well except Atem.

~In school~

Tea saw the group walk in and called out. "Atem Sweetie why are you with those losers?" She walked over and kissed him everyone in the hall watched her in shock. Kids had watched Atem in class and his eyes had been on Yugi more than anyone else, everyone was cheering them on!

Ryo saw it, it was just a flash but Yugi's eyes had been black! He walked away down to his locker slamming it and stomping to class! Atem had pushed her away as soon as Tea got within an inch of his face and went after his dragon.

"You know he hates you right?" Malik asked looking over to Tea she gave a sad smile.

"I'm not a Dragon any more, I know I lost my best friend but he needs me more as a bitch then a friend if I hadn't turned on him he wouldn't have came out or met all of you. Don't get me wrong here, but I want to see what happens when two of the rarest dragon in the world mate, from what I hear the egg will be the color of a golden rainbow." She smiled Yes even Tea was rooting for them. Or was she...? Turning a way an evil smile graced her face. (Yah I couldn't make the she's not the bad guy thing work...)

~Class room~

"Yugi!" Atem said grabbing his shoulder and panting, Yugi turned to him. "Are you going to have another dragon meeting today?"

"Ask Ryo." Yugi looked away.

"So Your giving up?"

"No taking a break. Hay do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night everyone comes over and watches movies around six so we eat about 5:00" Yugi asked Atem blinked.

"I thought You were mad…"

"I am but it's a dragon meeting right?" Atem smiled This was going to be one hell of a day!"

Yami: This was on odd one.


	4. Movie night

Yugi: *peeks over Yami's shoulder* What cha doing?

Yami: Shush…

Littlefox64: *looks over at them* Just leave him be he's been like that all day.

Yugi: *frowns and looks back at her* He's not very good I can do it better.

Yami: *Drops his pen and blushes*

Littlefox64: *laughs* poor Yami go ahead draw the dragons then!

Yugi: YES! *Grabs drawing stuff and sets to work*

Yami: ?

Littlefox64: It'll keep him occupied till next week hopefully…

Yami: You don't know Yugi, maybe till the next chapter is up….

Yugi: Hm hm hm~3 *Happily drawing*

Littlefox64: this is the second to last chapter so let's see what is going to happen.

Atem growled as he walked out of class Yugi had been avoiding him all day ever since he invited him over the next day, had he done something wrong again or was his purple dragon just blowing off steam? In the dragon land dreams he had been alone flying over the lands but always ended up in the same place. Just above a mountain were a mixed family of dragons lived, one caught his eye but it had always been watching him in an odd way trying to figure out if he was friend or foe and avoided him. Much like it was doing now. Had the past really have been that bad, what had Tea done to Yugi? That is when the girl clung to his arm.

"After noon, Handsome!" She smiled. 'F—K…' Atem thought no way to find Yugi now!

~Yugi~

Now this was annoying the few time he had seen Atem today he had walked away not knowing what to say but when he had gone with that ditzy blond who SAID she was lost was a bad idea! A REALLY REALLY BAD IDEA! Now he sat with his arms tied over his head, sitting with his knees bent tied at the ankle and his mouth gagged, she had even gone so far as to remove his shoes and set the by the door.

Sending a glair to the door all that little bitch said before leaving him alone in the dark janitor's closet was "You're in _**Her**_ way so please stay here till we come for you." He kicked the wall yah little sound was made but it made him feel better! So he would wait if no one found him he would just wait for her to come back then give her a piece of his mind.

~Atem~

Where the hell did all these girls come from school wasn't out for 20 more minutes! Yet here is this mob of cooing chicks! What was this, a hall way or a brothel! They were not the normal fan girls he was use to, and no real way to escape, not with Tea talking in his ear. Boy he would give anything to have his dragon with him instead of this!

'Where is Yugi he hasn't been around for the last half an hour?' Atem thought to himself, 'maybe I made him hate me…' He looked down in shame. Bakura and Marik were walking down the hall catching the whole seen played out they looked at one another before a scary smile crossed their faces.

"Hay girls!" Marik yelled caching their attention.

"Frog in the hole!" Bakura yelled throwing frogs they were taking to the science lab, the girls scattered Atem flashed them a thank you look and ran to the next door he saw and hid inside locking it behind him.

Atem let out a breath of relief and flipped on the light knowing the heavy door would not let it be seen, he was safe for now… well till something else in the room caught his eye blinking, he called out with a shaky voice. "Y~Yugi?" Eyes snapped up at the name.

"M Mm Hoff" Yugi tried Atem nodded knowing Yugi wanted the gag off. He kneeled in front of Yugi slipping of the gag.

"How did this happen?" Atem asked he was staying extremely close to Yugi. Yugi made a face at the removal of that nasty tasting thing.

"Tea's an ass like always!" Atem gave him an odd look. "Oh stop acting like this is the first time I've been tied up in the closet!"

"It's happened before?" Atem asked looking over his bound friend.

"No and a fire truck isn't read." Yugi spat. "Will you just untie me!" Atem smiled nodding. Reaching up and untied the ropes around his hands. Yugi then reached down undoing his ankles.

"Now why-" He was cut off as his dragon through his arms around his neck tight in a hug.

"Thank You!" Yugi said kissing him on the cheek. Atem smiled after getting over his shock.

"Your welcome but I still want to know why you were locked in here."

"Tea thinks I'm in her way, of getting you."

"Oh well then she's right. How about I walk you home today let's go now." Yugi nodded.

(June, 3, 2010)

It was a cool day but one thing was wrong Bakura tapped his fingers they had gone to get Yugi, but he had already left, and he wasn't at school either. Atem stared at the empty desk not knowing what to do. Movement made him look over, Ryo was sitting on his desk.

"Just let it be. We're going to his house tonight anyway." Ryo smiled at him.

"Yah but why didn't he come today?" Atem asked looking up at his new friends.

" He doesn't seem to come after Tea locks him up…" Marik said leaning back and putting his arms behind his head.

"Why does she do it?" Atem asked

~Yugi~

It was bright out today A bit boring no one else was here right now. Yugi sat curled up at the mouth of his cave, his skin sparkling in the sun he hadn't been feeling well in this body. Something odd was going on, maybe he ate something odd. Yugi didn't like being here alone so he forced himself awake.

Rolling on to his side he kept his eyes on the wall he still felt sick, and his whole body hurt. "What a day…" he sat up, "Oh well time to get things started at least. Off to the video store!" He put on a smile and felt the sickness fade a little. But for some reason he missed Atem.

~Back at school~

Serenity and Ryo made a list of things to get and tasks to do, for Friday Yugi's birthday. While sitting out of P.E. Marik and Bakura were in a Race, Malik chose to glare at them as he ran 3 steps behind them, Seto and Joey had snuck off somewhere to AHm and poor Atem had a leach on his arm.

"Where's your growth today Atem?" Tea asked keeping pace. He frowned nobody had told him why she had locked his dragon up, and he was not going to speak to her. His dragon wasn't here cause of her.

"Not talking to me? Whhhyyyy?" She whined. Atem gave her a look his face staying straight, then he speed up. Leaving her in the dust, "ATEM!" She yelled after him.

He speed up enough to pass Malik, Marik and Bakura who were ten feet ahead of him. "Where did that energy come from?" They all asked blinking, before catching up to him.

"What was that all about?" Malik asked.

"Ask the black widow!" Atem spat.

"Tea after you again?"

"Yah and I worried…"

"Go over early then, Yug's won't mind. He's alone today anyway his grandfathers out of town." Bakura stated the other three looked at him. How did he know this. Plus it gives you time to ask him about the past and Tea!"

"We'll be awhile after school anyway we need to get the stuff for the birthday party tomorrow." Marik added.

"Party?" Atem ask curiosity on his face the gym teacher blow his whistle for them to switch activities. The four slowed, Serenity and Ryo walked up to them.

"Yah, Yugi's birthday tomorrow." Serenity smiled Atem returned it.

"Then I'll-"

"ATEM!" Tea got in his face. "You do not leave someone when there talking to YOU! Especially Your girlfriend!" She yelled, Atem leaned back a bit she was to close, to loud! "And let me tell you Something You will not hang out with that worm agai-" Atem had had enough he Snapped.

"NO LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! You Do NOT tell ME who I CAN and CANNOT hang out with, YOU ARE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! AND IF YOU SPEAK OF Yugi THAT WAY, TIE HIM UP OR TUCH HIM AGAIN, I WILL NOT HESITAT TO KILL YOU!" He growled turning to walk away.

"But my love…" Tea grabbed his arm Atem blinked then ground his teeth spinning around he smacked her hand away.

"You will not me either!" Tea fell to her knees tears in her eyes as she watched him walked away.

~Yugi~

Yugi sneezed as he set some bags on the cabinet top, he sniffed and rubbed his nose.

"You okay Yugi?" His grandfather ask, from the living room.

"Yes grandpa!" Yugi called. He washed his hands and Started baking cookies for the movies to night. As well as starting some of the part of dinner that took longer to cook. Humming to himself, as he mixed the intendance. 'She locked me up yesterday. But a few years back we would have been baking like this, I think she wants something other than Atem.' He stopped mixing. 'But what? I'll think about it later, cooking comes first!' He smiled.

Time passed and he glanced at the clock. "It's late I should go clean up, I'm covered in flour." He pulled off his apron, and headed up stairs. "Grandpa can you keep an eye on the stove for a little while?" Yugi called, before heading to the bathroom.

~After school~

"You really stuck it to Tea today," Bakura said walking with his arms behind his head. Ryo smiled watching him.

"You were about to do that yourself weren't you?" He asked, Bakura blushed everyone laughed.

"Yes but I would have kept my threat and killed her." Marik nodded.

"It was fun knocking her down a peg!" Atem said.

"Well since we need to go shopping you head over we'll catch you later." Joey said. Atem waved and took off towards the game shop. Tea watched her head low had she really lost yet?

~game shop~

Atem got to the game shop and knocked on the door, an old man answered the door and gave him a smile. "Hello dear, boy." The old man said.

"Is Yugi here?" Atem asked politely with a smile.

"He's up in his room." The man had luggage with him. "Go on up, See you later." The man walked past him out the door. Atem did as he was told and went up stairs looking for Yugi, upstairs he found a door cracked open and went in. Yugi was standing inside, in nothing but his under where and Dragon pendent, still wet from his shower, turning he saw Atem in the door way an amazed look on his face.

Before either could say a word Atem tackled him onto the bed in a hug. "I was worried why didn't you come to school?" Ate said from the crook of Yugi's neck, Yugi returned the hug and stroked Atem hair to try and calm him down.

"Sorry."Yugi said, Atem looked up at him then stretched up capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. It felt shy and soft to him. It wasn't a full on make out it was more a first kiss. Yugi returned it. Smiling Atem pushed himself up and looked down his face bright red when he saw his dragon was almost naked. "You won't mind if I get dressed now would you?" Atem shook his head getting off.

Yugi got up Atem stayed sitting on the bed watching the other. "So why don't you like Tea, and what was with the closet thing?" He asked finely finding strength to ask.

"We use to be friends when we were younger, She knew I liked guy more than girls, but promised not to tell. A girl like me when we were in 5th grade, I was trying to let her down easy but Tea is bold when it comes to that stuff and told her, "He will never like you so back off, he's gay." she ran off crying and I asked why Tea said that and she that as a reply I got "You need to come out sooner or later. Then she used it to make my life hell just so she could be popular." Yugi was buttoning up his shirt. "As for the closet it started not long after so kids could come by and laugh or someone thought I wanted I wanted the person they liked."

"That's evil…" Atem looked up a sad look on his face.

"Most of it ended when I met everyone in the Dragon club, the bullying did." Yugi shot him a look. "Let's go I think part of dinner is burning." Atem nodded and followed him out of the room.

~A few hours later~

Everyone sat in the living room watching "Dragon Heart" ." Ryo grabbed some popcorn sat back. Bakura Joy and Malik were fighting over who knows what, Serenity and Seto were playing cards, Yugi was laying on the sofa, his head in Atem's lap.

Seto grabbed a cookie, "I love it when you bake Yugi." He said slipping it in his mouth.

"You say that weather I bake or cook Seto." Yugi joked sitting up.

"It's true!"

"Bull shit!" Serenity yelled, every looked at her in shock she looked around at them. "The card game." She looked down.

"Let's all play!" Marik yelled. They spent an hour playing bull shit, as the movie ended everyone started to get ready to go home. Atem was plopped on the sofa about to fall asleep, listening to the fights that had started, the pillow wars, HELL they had even got in to one sword fight with brooms and mops, not to mention the BS game or the one round strip poker…

"Wow that was fun…" Atem said closing his eyes till something cold touched his neck. "What The hell?" Joey smiled taking the can away.

"I just wanted to say good night." The blond grinned then waved as he and Seto left. Malik and Marik were gone Serenity was with Joey and Yugi was Saying goodbye to Ryo and Bakura.

Yugi came back to see Atem sitting on the sofa, "Want to stay over tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." He nodded, Yugi smiled.

It had goten late Atem and Yugi had been watchin a movie, Yugi had left to go and make popcorn, he was walking back into the room when all of a sudden he lost his balance. "Yugi! " Atem called leaping up and caught him before he hit the ground. Checking his head he had a fever, he was panting too. Atem took him up to his bed room, then went and got a bowl of water and a small towel, coming back he sat leaning back on pillows with Yugi in his lap back to chest. Rocking back and forth to calm him down, soon they were pulled in to another odd dream.

~Dragon land~

Atem woke in his cave Yugi was there to whimpering softly, Atem went over to his mate cooing to calm him, Yugi nuzzled him pulling away as pain took over him. The ruby moved to intertwine them to find the source of the pain and got growled at, stepping back he saw the meaning of this action. Eyes glowing a golden red with love and pride, he moved to comfort the other. It didn't take too long but the pain his mate was feeling made him upset.

All the other dragons came at one point when the purple dragon was resting once they knew what was going on they didn't come near not yet. The ruby dragon nuzzled the purple one as He relaxed again, the others finely came closer. There sat two perfect golden rainbow eggs, the purple pulled them close to his chest with his tail.

Atem woke up and looked down Yugi had rolled on to his stomach and had his arms around his waist, looking at the clock it was only 10:00. With a smile on his face he went back to sleep.

Yami: O.O That one was worse than the last!

Littlefox64: Yah well at least I'm going with this one instead of the one full of BS!

Yugi: Done~3 *holds up picture of a red and purple dragon with two eggs*

Littlefox64 and Yami: Has he been reading IT!


	5. Birthday

Littlefox64: okay odd thing that happened last night I was cleaning off my desk and found A dragon necklace I forgot I had… Just thought it was odd with the theme of this story. Happy birthday everyone born on June 4! ~3 Happy Birthday Yugi.

Yugi: *XD* I get to see the story now and I like it!

Yami:…

(June 4)

Ruby eyes opened in the still dark room, the outside was a light dark blue as the sun started to rise. Looking over to the other next to him something caught his eye, around his dragons neck was a golden chain, with a golden rainbow egg pendent, he slipped his fingers under it lifting it slightly it was warm and gave a small pulse. He felt another pulse against his chest and looked down to see its twin against his own neck. That's when last night's events came back to him, his eyes widened the eggs were technically his and Yugi's kids!

Yugi started to wake up, lifting his head he was met with soft glowing red eyes and a small smile. "Good morning." Atem said quietly catching his lips, after they broke the kiss Yugi snuggled closer, laying his head on Atem's shoulder.

"We need to get up don't we?" he whined, Atem chuckled at his purple dragon's antics as he hid his face in Atem's arm. This was a side of the boy that was new he liked it, even if the boy was a morning person no sane person would be up yet.

"No not yet." Atem laughed. "You can sleep another hour or so."

"Night then my Ruby dragon." Yugi said falling back asleep. Atem just watched him as he thought back over the last few days and nights.

~later that morning~

Yugi sat on the sofa waiting for Atem to get out of the shower his hand played with the egg pendent around his neck it was pulsing. He knew why, it was alive, what would happen when it hatched no one knew. He shot a look at the stairs. 'Sorry Atem but I'll have to leave you with Marik, Malik, Bakura, Seto and Joey for awhile today.' He thought.

"You know that one will probably be a girl, the way your cooing over it." Yugi looked to the other person in the room.

"And what's wrong with that?" Yugi shot back Atem kept his soft smile and sat down beside him.

"Your just acting motherly is all it's cute." He replied, Yugi gave him an odd look turning his eyes to the eggs twin which Atem was cradling in his hand.

"I don't know if I want to hug you or hit you for that comment. And look who's talking you didn't take it off when you took a shower. We may end up with two girls." Yugi said with a sigh.

"I wouldn't mind that as long as there ours." Atem smiled slipping his hand over Yugi's, the other smiled back, then the doorbell rang. Yugi got up slipping the egg under his gray t-shirt and headed to the door Atem did the same fallowing him. Meeting their friends at the door, leaving for school.

~At school~

"Yugi has been acting odd today." Seto commented, Malik and Bakura nodded.

"He's fine guys." Atem said glancing to the boy at his desk drawing something. The ruby dragon placed his hand on his chest feeling the egg underneath.

"If you say so." Bakura said watching his friends actions.

"There will be a short meeting after school then we'll head to Yugi's after that for the party." Malik said drawing their attention.

"Ryo called a meeting?" Joey asked looking at Malik.

"No Yugi did he took back over a few minutes ago."

"Thought he would." Seto said with a smile their leader was back!

Serenity watched the lines on the paper come to life as Yugi drew the mounten and all the dragons that lived there. Ryo sat on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed a smile on his face he could see where the egg sat on Yugi's neck and the twin on Atem's.

"So we're going at lunch?" Serenity asked both boys nodded.

"Made the order, last night." Ryo said, Yugi had asked him to do it for him.

"We'll pick it up, have the meeting after school then have some fun." Yugi said, "We're only going home to drop off some stuff then-" Something stopped him it was a hand on the chain that held the egg. Before he could stop it, the chain was pulled off.

"Give it back!" Yugi yelled at the sound of his purple dragon in distress, Atem turned to see Tea holding the egg over Yugi's head. He grit his teeth and started to stalk over going in to over protective dad mode.

"It's beautiful look at the colors. You're lucky…" Tea said a small smirk, Yugi looked panicked and everyone in the club knew what that egg was and meant. Tea went as if she would smash it on the desk the instead stopped and handed it to Yugi. "You are lucky it will be a girl." Yugi clutched the egg to his chest and looked at her shocked. "I'm sorry my friend but I have to be this way." She whispered in his ear as Atem got to them.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He pushed her, she slipped her hand over the other egg not grabbing it, for if she did she was dead.

"This one hasn't decided yet." She said aloud the dodged Atem's fist and snuck away.

"That girl is pushing it to far!" He looked back to Yugi who had the egg cupped in his hands. "Yugi?"

"I'm fine so is the egg." He gave a small smile.

As Tea walked away she watched them from the corner of her eye and smiled, She would no longer bother Yugi her task was to push him away and towards the friends he had now. Every thing she had done was to push Atem and Yugi together and test their love for one another, now she had to watch from afar knowing her friend was in good hands. Fate had it's wys but giving it a push never hurt things.

Yugi watched her with a hiden smile the egg hadn't let out any fear of her and when he had gotten it back it sent a wave of relaxsation through him calming him with a silent promis of no harm would come from her anymore. Yugi smiled up at Atem who was watching the girl, Yugi reached up placing his hand on the egg cooing at it. Atem looked down and smiled at his mate placing his hand over Yugi's.

The egg on Yugi's neck gave a pulse not liking being ignored, both laughed and Atem placed his other hand over it calming it down as it moved slightly. "We know your there." It pulsed again then stopped.

~Lunch~

Yugi had kept the egg safer, he had seen Atem and the rest of the group watching him all day so far, so when he slipped out and met Ryo and serenity he was glad to get away from those eyes for awhile. Bakura had sat next to him in protector mode all morning the rest of the group doing the same never more then five feet away.

The three walked in silence for awhile Ryo spoke first. "We have new eggs and they're beautiful this can only be a good thing!"

"Yes even if the eggs won't hatch till your both ready!" Serenity added Yugi kept quiet as they walked he knew this but something else needed to happen or the eggs would die in both worlds. But could it happen now?

They walked into a store Yugi went to the counter and talked to the man. "Need to pick something up it was ordered yesterday by Ryo." The man smiled.

"Yes Yugi it's in. Just let me go and get it." He smiled and went in to the back, Yugi had been coming here since he could walk and his grandpa knew the owner. The man came back handing him a small box. " Here you are." Yugi gave him the money for the item and they left.

~After school~

They met in the library like all meetings it was a short talk manly so everyone could ask about the eggs it was over quickly then they went to Yugi's house for cake and more movies. Yugi stopped them after they all had a piece of cake in hand.

"I would like to thank you all for this and I want Atem to come here please." Atem looked around then got up and went over to him. "Atem I wanted to let you know You are a member of the dragon club which you knew but now I want you to have this." He pulled out a box and opened it, a necklace was in it slipping it on Atem's neck. "You are now one of us till you chose not to be." Atem placed his hand on the ruby dragon pendent and smiled before giving Yugi a kiss and sitting back down. "THEN LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Yugi called reseaving a round of hell yahs!

They spent the night parting dancing watching movies and paying all kinds of games. Truth or Dear, I NEVER, Would you rather, Life, Twister ect. It was late and everyone had crashed or left, Yugi had gone to change cloths and Atem now fallowed him. Going in to the room he saw Yugi making a bed for the eggs in a shoe box lined with wash rags. Putting the second in he closed the lid.

"Atem, are you staying over again?" Atem pushed him down on the bed with a light kiss crawling over him with a cat like look.

"I'm not that stupid. The eggs need a bond to this world as well as that world, and that bond has to be the same as what made them." The ruby dragon kissed his mate with as much passion as he could exploring his mates mouth, and body. His mate moaned into the kiss this was going to be a fun night.

"Atem!" Yugi gasped before his lips where caught again.

"Happy birthday Yugi!" Atem whispered, in the box the eggs glowed.

~END~ o^_^o

Littlefox64: I hope you liked this story? I added the end part for fun. What did You think Yami? Yugi?

~Gone~

Littlefox64: That's odd was it that bad? Oh well see you next sory! This may have a seaq at some time.


End file.
